Nash Gold Jr.
Nash Gold Jr. is one of the main antagonists in the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. He is a member of the American street basketball team named "Jabberwock" which will go up against Kuroko, Kagami and the Generation of Miracles. He is the team's point guard and captain. He is nicknamed as the "Magician". Appearance Gold has golden-blonde medium long hair and has a double piercing in his left ear. He has tribal tattoo on the left side of his neck and his left arm. He wears the jersey number 4. Personality Gold has two-faced personality. Outsite the court he is quite calm and polite even charming. As a player on the court he is cruel, rude and probably the most arrogant in the team. An example was after they defeated the "Strky" team he spat at Kasamatsu's hand humiliating him in National TV. Story EXTRA GAME Gold arrives at the Tokyo airport with his team to be greeted by journalists and photographers who came to greet them into their country. When Silver teases one of the female interviewers, Gold steps in and answers the interviewer's question instead by telling her that they are looking forward to the game and that everyone should come to watch them play.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, paCategory:CharactersCategory:PlayersCategory:PGCategory:Captainsge 8 Gold, Silver and the rest then meet with Kagetora who is their official guide. The group then leaves to sightsee Japan and go into a cabaret club, which Kagetora remembers being left in a horrible condition after their visit. On the day of the match, Gold's team is announced onto the court with a big cheer from the crowd. The match begins and Jabberwock is in control of the ball. Gold dribbles the ball but Kasamatsu marks him, trying to stop him from advancing. Gold dribbles the ball with lightning speed, mocking his opponent in the process by making the ball disappear like a magic trick before punching the ball with his elbow to his teammate who caught it and scored.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 22 The match continued with Jabberwock being in the possession of the ball and mocking the opponent team. Aomine, Kagami and the rest who watched from the TV noticed that Jabberwock's style of play completely disrespects their opponents, making them seem completely worthless, even making the audience not enjoy the match even if they wanted to.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 25 The match finally ends with the score of 86 - 6, Jabberwock's win. The audience is surprised but are also amazed at their strength. Kasamatsu approaches Gold for a handshake but at the same time an interviewer approaches Gold as well, asking him to give his thoughts on the match. Gold tells her that the match almost made him puke and then compares the Japanese people to monkeys. Monkeys who sumo wrestle would get beaten by humans in their natural sport, the same applying to basketball. Gold spits on Kasamatsu's outstretched hand as he tells everyone to kill themselves and to give up on basketball.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 28 Kagetora, angered by Gold and his team, proposes a revenge match in a weeks time, which Gold accepts. Skill Gold has supreme ball-handling skills which earned him his nickname the "Magician", because he can dribble and pass the ball at a very high level which makes an illusion with the ball vanishing. This skill enables him to confuse the opponent and helps him pass the ball behind his back with without looking. His skill of making the ball disappear is similar to Misdirection, which averts the player's eyesight to something else. Misdirection is commonly used in magic tricks outside of basketball which could imply that Gold uses the same techniques used in Misidrection, however, uses them in a different way. Rather than making himself invisible, Gold makes the ball disappear instead. Trivia References Navigation